Time Jumper : Jackson
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Vicky ends up in America, 2001. What happens when she bumps into future worldwide known actor, Jackson Rathbone?  Written for personal entertainment, but thought I'd share.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTN**:_ This is just written for fun. I do not own any people in it, as they are all real._

* * *

><p>And that's when I saw him. Jackson Rathbone. But, he was younger. How could that be? I rubbed my head, after I must have hit it on the pavement or something. The last thing I remembered I was in Rebecca's room, and then I don't know. But here I was, laying on the ground and gawking at a guy across the street like an idiot. This wasn't any ordinary guy though. This was Monroe Jackson Rathbone, an actor I have been crushing on for the past three years.<br>"Are you okay?" I heard someone on the other side of me say. I looked up to see a guy with one of those hats that gangsters in pinstriped suits should be wearing or something.  
>"I don't even know." I said, sitting up, still rubbing my head.<br>"British, nice. I'm Ben" He grinned, offering me his hand. Then I really looked at him, after he helped me stand up. I stared at him. I knew him from somewhere. Ben. Ben. OhGod. He's in Jacksons Band. There were two Ben's in 100 monkeys, though, right?  
>"And you are...?"<br>"Vicky. Where am I? I don't even..."  
>"Michigan. Hey, are you okay? Do you need to sit down or something?"<br>"No, no...I'm fine...Really" I said, shaking my head a lot, not exactly helping. Ben held on to my elbow and slowly made me walk across the road. OhGawdOhGawdOhGawd. I think I started to feel sick at that point.

After explaining how he'd found me, while I stood gawking in complete silence, Ben smiled at me, while Jackson held his hand out. I slowly took it.  
>"I'm Jackson, Ma'am." He smiled, shaking my hand and then letting go. I smiled, trying to not giggle nervously. HeIsSoDangSexyInPerson. "Ben, I think we should go inside and get her some water. She don't look a hundred percent." I smiled, most likely looking like an idiot.<br>They both helped me into the building and sat me down on a table. Ben went to get me some water, leaving me alone with Jackson. I was busy trying not to faint as he sat across from me, his eyes not leaving me. He was most likely making sure I didn't faint too.  
>"I've never seen a library quite like this one before" I said, trying to say something that made at least some sense.<br>"Welcome to Interlochen Arts Academy, Michigan, Vick." He smiled. I looked to the side of the table to see a newspaper. I looked at the date and my jaw almost hit the floor. July 10th 2001.  
>"That can't be possible." I said, grabbing the paper and staring at the date as if it would magically change. "No way. I'm dreaming. I'm not even here" I laughed like I was mental. Ben put down the glass of water next to me and sat down.<br>"What's the matter?" Jackson asked.

"This doesn't make sense. Somebody pinch me to make sure I'm awake..." Ben promptly pinched my arm, and I pulled my arm away from him, rubbing it. "Ooww. That hurt." I frowned.  
>Jackson chuckled, and I couldn't help but giggle.<br>"You did ask for it."  
>"What's the matter with you? Have you got heat stroke or something? Drink" Ben pushed the water over to me, and I picked it up, sipping it, noticing that Jackson was still looking at me. I put the drink down.<br>"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just pretty certain it isn't 2001. Let alone July!" I shook my head.  
>"Oh yeah, Last year of high school, and then we're getting out of here." Ben said, bumping fists with Jackson.<br>"Yup, I'm going to be off to the Royal Scottish Academy after graduation." Jackson grinned. His hair was all short. It was cute, but it was strange seeing him this young. I had, by this point, concluded that I must be having one of those vivid dreams.  
>"What I'm saying is, the last time I looked at my phone, it said 2010. December."<br>"Maybe you set the time wrong." Ben chuckled.  
>"I'm pretty sure I didn't, doofus." I said, rolling my eyes. Jackson chuckled while Ben stared at me.<p>

"How hard did you hit your head?" Ben asked, tapping my skull. I frowned at him. The only thought running through my head at that point though was 'Lol, Jake says that in New Moon' and then I looked at Jackson and smiled foolishly.  
>"Okay, so if all of this is real, then, I probably should stay calm until it sorts itself out, right?"<br>"Dude, This girl needs to go to a mental institute." Ben said, pointing at me and looking at Jackson.  
>"It's rude to point, Mr Johnson." I said, looking at him and raising my eyebrow.<br>"Okay then" He said, sliding away from me a little. "How do you know my name is Ben Johnson?" Whoops.  
>"You told me." I lied.<br>"Sure I did..." He said. Jackson was too busy laughing quietly.  
>"Do you remember what happened yet, Vick?" He asked, chuckling lightly and smiling at me.<br>Time to lie to save my bacon from lock-down in a padded cell.  
>"Yeah, A little. My dad kicked me out and I just.. walked. I don't remember how I got to America though, let alone Michigan." I shrugged, hoping I was being believable.<br>"Oh, that's rough. Sorry." He said, smiling apologetically.  
>"Happens, I guess." I shrugged.<p>

After deciding I must be tired, Jackson and Ben, who apparently shared a room at the Michigan boarding school of arts, very kindly, and unexpectedly, offered to let me sleep there. I didn't know where else I would go, seeing that If I went home, who knows what trouble would happen. I might be walking home to an eight year old me. And my mum would wonder who the heck I was. So, that option was a big fat no. Jackson gave me a pair of his "Sweats" as he called them, and an old shirt of his, to change into. I was internally swooning, but keeping my cool, as I went to get changed in the bathroom. I could hear Ben and Jackson discussing whether it would be alright for me to sleep on the "couch" or not. Halfway through their mini argument, I walked back in, putting my clothes in a neat pile at the bottom of the sofa and sat on it.  
>"Here will be fine, Guys." I smiled, curling my legs under me, leaning against the arm. "Thanks for letting me stay here; I don't know where I would have gone otherwise."<br>"Its fine" They both smiled and I laughed lightly. Ben threw a blanket at me and I pulled it over me with a thank you. I looked at the clock. Nine in the evening. Jackson went to sit at his desk, to read a book, maybe studying for an exam or something, and Ben went to lay down on his bed, writing and scribbling things into a book. I pulled my jeans up to me and looked through the pockets to see if I still had anything. I looked up to make sure nobody was watching, and pulled out a twenty pound note, which would be useless, some headphones, cherry chapstick and my phone. My phone could pose problems. It had no signal, it wasn't even invented yet. Did they even have touch screen in 2001? I don't think so.

I slid the phone, turned off, back into my jeans pocket and put them back on the floor. My paranoia told me I'd have to keep it hidden, or prepare for questions. I laid out on the sofa, getting comfy and looked over at Jackson, reading at his desk. As a seventeen year old, studying to graduate, he looked completely different from the whole Twilight actor, singer person that I'd seen on the television and on the internet. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep, maybe to wake up from this weird moment.  
>"Vicky, What the hell?" I heard a voice.<br>"What, Becca? What did I do now?" I replied, without thinking.  
>"You just disappeared. And now you're back. And it's weird." My best friend was sat on her bed, and I was sat on the mattress next to it.<br>"What? You're going to have to explain, I'm confused. I had this dream about meeting Jackson Rathbone and..."  
>"It wasn't a dream, Vicky. You disappeared, and found this in my emails" She said, turning elphy around. … Yes, She named her laptop, don't diss, she's cool.<br>"I wrote this when!" Seeing the date first.  
>"Exactly what I thought. You timed the email from your ninth birthday"<p>

"Vicky?" I heard Becca say faintly.  
>I blinked a few times, waking up. I sat up and looked around. I was back in Jackson's apartment. I rubbed my head. God was I confused.<br>"Morning sleepy head. Thought you'd never wake up" Ben said holding a bottle of water out to me. I took it and smiled sleepily.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Will you be okay here on your own while Ben and I go to our lessons?" Jackson said, pulling on his coat. I nodded, smiling.  
>"You can help yourself to whatever. Just don't leave unless you know where you're headin' 'Kay?" He said. I raised an eyebrow for a second and then nodded again.<br>"S'later, Vick." Ben said, smiling and waving, walking out the front door. Jackson smiled over at me and waved once before leaving. As soon as they left, I got up, leaving my water on the sofa, and went over to Jackson's desk. Time to do a little research so I can see where I am. School notes on books and plays, scripts and things. I looked through the right hand draw until I found a little black leather bound book. I rolled my eyes at how cliché it was, taking it out and sitting on the desk chair. I flicked through it. I ended up laughing, a little freaked out. Song lyrics. Not many I recognised, because I don't know that many of his songs, but I saw "Keep Awake" and laughed. The world had yet to discover Mr Rathbone.

* * *

><p><em>I have already written the next three chapters for this, so stay tuned! Ahaha, thats so cheesy.<em> **Don't forget to review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up back on the sofa, curled up again and watching some television. I drank my water and refilled it twice by the time it was twelve, and flicked through the news channels. 2001. Why was this bothering me? What happened in 2001? I tried to think, but I couldn't remember. It may be now, and I may be seventeen, but it was technically nine years ago, and I was eight. Does that mean there's a twenty six year old me walking around in 2010, along with the seventeen year old me? Wait. Oh this was too confusing. My head started to hurt a little, again, so I muted the television and closed my eyes.  
>"Stop disappearing!" Becca said.<br>"I can't help it," I said, staring at her laptop. "I don't think I should read that." I looked away.  
>"What's happening?"<br>"I don't know, but it's kind of cool. I'm in 2001!"  
>"I noticed" she said, pointing at the laptop.<br>"Hey, Google the important events of 2001. I can't remember. The date's the eleventh of July."  
>"Don't disappear on me. One second you're here, the next you're not."<br>"I've been at Jackson's place all morning."  
>"Well, apparently hours for you is minutes for me here. Or something like that. Ah, here. 2001. We should have remembered this one. 2001 is when..."<p>

I opened my eyes, groaning.  
>"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Ben chuckled as I sat up.<br>"I'm good. I'm good. Honest"  
>"Hungry? I hope you like pizza" Jackson said, sitting next to me on the sofa and putting the box on the table in front.<br>"I'll eat most things" I grinned as he opened the box to reveal a pepperoni pizza.  
>"I've washed my hands." He said, picking up a slice and giving it to me, chuckling lightly. Ben sat next to Jackson and pulled a slice out of the box too.<br>"Thank you, Kind sir." I giggled, taking the slice and biting into it. I was pretty hungry.  
>After eating the entire pizza between us in less than half an hour, Ben looked at me.<br>"How long do you need to stay, Vick?"  
>"Need?" I asked<br>"I mean, we won't be here forever. I'm sure we can work things out, but after we graduate, you won't have a place to stay." He said, looking a little concerned, maybe.  
>"I'll figure something out, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly.<br>"You can stay with us as long as you want. You're no trouble at all. You just sleep a lot" Jackson chuckled, poking my side.  
>"We're going to need to get her some clothes, Jay." Ben said, looking at my outfit. I was still wearing Jacksons 'sweats' and shirt. Which I entirely did not mind.<p>

"Ben G. will have money for her clothes. We'll just have to promise he'll get something out of it" Ben said.  
>"No way. From how that sounds, you won't be promising this Benjy guy anything." I said, holding my hands up. Ben and Jay were... shocked for a few seconds, I don't know, but then they laughed.<br>"Not like that. and its Ben... G. Not Benjy." Ben explained.  
>"Anyway, I don't want you wasting money on me. You letting me stay here is kind enough."<br>"Wait, didn't Kelly leave some of her clothes here last time she visited, when she was driving through town to go to that art exhibition." Ben said, looking at Jackson, completely ignoring my statement.  
>Jackson headed for his bedroom, and Ben followed, looking back at me for a few seconds. I took that as a "You should follow" so I got up and did so. Walking into Jackson's room, I couldn't help but continue my internal swooning. Guitar on its stand in the corner, big bed in the middle, window seat, closet and drawer. And it smelt nice.<br>"What size clothes are you?" Ben asked, looking at a label of a shirt Jackson had thrown at him.

"You can't ask her that, Ben." Jackson said, looking at him and walking over to me with a pair of jeans.  
>"Sorry." Ben mumbled, picking up another shirt. "These are fourteens, just saying."<br>"Aren't American and British sizes a little different?" I asked, taking the jeans from Jackson and smiling.  
>"Just try and see, Babe." Ben grinned at me. I raised my eyebrow. Jackson looked at him the same way and we laughed.<br>I took, overall, two pairs of jeans, a pair of leggings and four shirts with me into the bathroom to try on. They all fit me, thank goodness. I came out in the leggings and the long blue shirt. I pulled my black woolly boots on, the one's I'd come here wearing, and looked around to Jackson and Ben, who were looking at me.  
>"So, Four pm. What should we go do?" I smiled. There was a slight pause until Jackson said something.<br>"Let's go see Ben G. Show him our new room mate, and have a bit of a music session, I wrote a few more songs last weekend." He chuckled a little, grinning. His face looked childishly cuter than the twenty six year old Jackson I was used to staring at on my wall, but he was still there.

"So, this is Vick" Ben G. smiled at me. We were at his apartment, and his friend Sam was passed out in his bedroom.  
>"So, this is Graupner," I laughed lightly. "Nice to meet you."<br>I watched as Jackson sat down on the sofa with his guitar, before he strummed a few chords. Ben J pulled out a keyboard and, as Ben G walked over to sit at his drums, I sat at the end of the sofa, watching Jackson. Swoon inside moment.  
>"Rehearse the first song, and then I'll show you what I wrote last weekend." Jackson said to the two Ben's, before looking at me and smiling. "You okay with this, yeah?"<br>"Of course. I'm watching a soon to be famous band! " I said. Whoops. Luckily, Jackson took it as a compliment and chuckled, started to play his guitar. Ohgod. The keyboard and drums kicked in, and I tried my hardest not to giggle in fan girl proportions.  
>"The problem with you, the problem with this world, the problem with you, the problem with this world, the problem with you the problem with this world, It's an ugly one, and you're an ugly girl" They sang. I mimed. Then I stopped myself. I'd never heard this song before. Or at least I shouldn't have. The worst thing? I had some of their songs on my phone! I'd have to delete before they found them, or god knows what would happen.<p>

Jackson, Ben J and Ben G were playing Keep Awake now. Well, they were learning it. Bad thing was I couldn't help but sing along after the first few ones, because the lyrics are the same over and over, and I knew the song anyway.  
>"'Cos I'm in the kitchen with a knife that's itching for your red blood on those white sheets"<br>"Someone has disturbing dreams at night." Ben J and Ben G were commenting, laughing about it. Jackson laughed too.  
>"I would have written a new song today, but I slept well last night, so no freaky dreams for inspiration."<br>"Writing songs isn't that hard though, right?" I asked Jackson. He smiled at me.  
>"It can be. But if you just write down your feelings, then you'll find it comes out easily."<br>"Oh, calm down, they're having a moment." Ben G said, laughing.  
>"Shut up, Ben" the other Ben said, chuckling.<br>"Go see if Sam's still alive" Jackson chuckled. Ben G thought that was a good idea, so did so.

Around eleven pm, I started to get sleepy, but Jackson, Ben and Ben, and now Sam, were all practising song. I curled up on the sofa and closed my eyes, listening to the strumming of guitar strings.  
>"Back again, are we?" Becca said, smiling at me.<br>"Getting used to this a little. I've sorta figured that when I fall asleep in 2001, I appear back here, but when I wake up in 2001, I disappear from here."  
>"You said it was July the eleventh?" She asked.<br>"Yeah. Almost July twelve now."  
>"Okay, so, You're an idiot for not remembering 2001 was when September the eleventh happened. You better not go anywhere near that, or tell anyone. Who knows what you do if you change things in the past."<br>"Oh god. I have to keep quiet about one of the worst things to ever happen? I could stop it and be a hero!"  
>"What would you say? Oh, Hi, I'm from the future, I know, it's confusing me too, but you have to believe me when I say a plane's going to hit those twin towers in New York." She laughed.<br>I shook my head, laughing lightly. Then I frowned.  
>"That's weird."<br>"What?" Rebecca asked, a little worry crossing her face.  
>"I can feel arms around-"<p>

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear the haze, to see Jacksons face above me. He smiled down at me. "Sorry, I tried to carry you home without waking you up."  
>"It's okay" I said, holding onto his neck so I didn't fall. He didn't stop to put me down, so I leant my head against his chest and he chuckled lightly.<br>"Comfy?" He asked.  
>"Comfier than Ben's sofa. I think Sam stashed playboy magazines under the cushions. It was lumpy." Jackson Laughed, and I heard Ben beside us laughing too.<br>"Sound's about right." Ben said, opening the door to the apartment. Jackson carried me in and put me down on the sofa, pulling the blankets over me.  
>"Night, Vick" He smiled down at me, hovering for a few seconds and then went to leave. I coughed to get his attention, sitting up. He chuckled. "What?"<br>"Where's my hug?" I said, smiling and opening my arms. He came back over and leant down, wrapping his arms around me, as I did the same. When he stood up again, he smiled and kissed my forehead, before going to his room.  
>"Night Vick." He repeated when he got to the door, and then disappeared, closing the door behind him. Ben waved and I waved back, laughing lightly. I changed into Jackson's sweats and shirt before curling back up on the sofa.<p>

The lights were all off, it was after midnight, and I sat staring out of the window, up at the moon.  
>"What's happening? Why all of this now? What reason?" I whispered, before looking over at Jackson's door. I got up and crept over to it. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing. I don't know what came over me, but I slowly opened the door and peeked in. He was asleep. I smiled. He was so cute. Cuter than when he played Nick Fiske in Beautiful People. Cuter than Jasper and Alice. I snuck in and slowly, carefully, sat at the end of his bed. He was breathing evenly, and I watched him like this for about five minutes when I thought to myself.<br>'What am I doing? I'm like a stalker! It's crazy. I'm like a female version of Edward, except not a vampire. Get out now, before he wakes up"  
>I stood up slowly and walked back over to the door. Just as I got to the door, I heard something behind me. I looked. Jackson was sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow, rubbing his eye with the other hand, looking at me.<br>"Vicky? What's the matter?"  
>"Nothing. I'm fine. Sorry. Go back to sleep."<br>"Come here" He said, sitting up properly now and waving his arm, indicating for me to go over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to <span>review<span>, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran my hand through my hair as I walked back over to the bed. Was he worried about me?  
>"Come on, Vick." He smiled sleepily, pulling the covers back for me to climb in. I stood for a few more seconds, staring at him, and then I climbed in, getting comfy. I lay down next to him and he pulled the cover over me and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me.<br>"You sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded, speechless. I got comfy, curling up next to him and smiling at him.  
>"Thanks, Jackson."<br>"Call me Jay." He smiled, closing his eyes and holding me close to him, as if he could protect me to any bad dreams he thought I might be having.  
>"Thanks Jay" I said, smiling as I got comfortable in his arms, closing my eyes.<br>"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod" I squealed. Becca laughed.  
>"What!"<br>"I'm... Asleep. In his bed!" I squealed excitedly.  
>"Oh god, you didn't did you? 'Cos technically, you're only eight."<br>We laughed.  
>"No, of course not. He thought I had a bad dream. He's so sweet! If it's possible to fall even more in love with him, I just did." I grinned.<p>

"You're going to have to start figuring out how long it is you're here for each time." Becca said.  
>"You work on that too. We'll figure out the whole time thing sooner or later." I nodded.<br>"And, How the heck you're doing this?"  
>"It seems like I'm still there when I'm here. Do you know what I mean? This is pretty confusing for me" I giggled.<br>"Yeah. Like, you go poof here, but there, you're just asleep" She nodded. "Maybe... Close your eyes, Vicky." I did as she said.  
>"And this is in aid of what exactly?" I could feel arms around me. My cheek warmed up. I opened my eyes.<br>"That." She grinned.  
>"I can feel what I feel there. He's still got his arms around me." I squealed.<br>"Try again." Becca said, leaning back on her pillow, pulling elphy into her lap. I close my eyes. His arms were still there, my cheek was still warm. I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows at Rebecca.  
>"What?" She asked. I rubbed my forehead. "He kissed you in your sleep. Adorable!" She laughed.<p>

"Bye. Have fun." Becca laughed. I could hear it getting fainter until I couldn't hear her at all. Jackson still had his arms around me. My cheek was warm, like I had felt. My head was on his chest. I was curled up on his side. I smiled, opening my eyes slowly to see the light in the window. I sat up and looked down at Jackson and his eyes were closed. How had he kissed my forehead? When had he?  
>"Jay?" I whispered. His eyes shot open and I almost had a heart attack. "God don't do that" I said, hitting hit stomach lightly. He chuckled.<br>"Sorry. What's up?"  
>"Nothing. Just wondering if you were awake, is all." I said, smiling down at him.<p>

Ben and Jackson got ready for lesson's and headed out of the apartment. I was back on the sofa, television on mute and eating a slice of toast. I was watching the weather, thinking. I brushed the crumbs off my hands and got up, taking my plate over to the kitchen sink. I raised my eyebrow, looking at all the mess. Boys. I spent about an hour washing all the dirty dishes and then another ten minutes finding where things belonged.  
>I looked at the clock as I made my way back over to the sofa. An hour to kill. I closed my eyes.<br>"Figured it out yet?" I asked. Becca jumped.  
>"Geezus… and no. Have you?" She asked.<br>"No. It would be easier if I slept at the right times..." I replied.  
>"I agree, I would be a lot easier that way. You sleep too much, anyway." Becca she said<br>"Do not" I rolled my eyes. Hearing a noise, I looked toward the wardrobe. "Okay, I'll sleep for twelve hours and stay awake for that too." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt a soft warm breeze and, opening my eyes again, I saw Ben G looking down at me.  
>"Ben was right, you do sleep a lot." He said, chuckling, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.<p>

"You washed up?" I heard Ben J say from the general direction of the sink.  
>"Yes. because I'm guessing nobody would have done it otherwise." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Thanks, Vick!" he grinned at me. I coughed, inhaling a puff of smoke. I shot a look at Ben G and he took a step back. Jackson chuckled from the door, taking his shoes off.  
>"Sorry, I've been craving for a smoke all day." Ben said, smiling and flicking ash into an ashtray on the windowsill.<br>"You should really quit that you know. It'll damage your lungs. And, It's isn't cool to smoke, either." I started my mini-lecture. My Mum had always smoked, and it had always bothered me. I didn't want to see these guys getting ill because of smoking. Heck, I didn't want them getting ill full stop. After being here for only two or three days, they felt like my best friends.  
>"Yeah, yeah. That's what my Mom told me. I don't care." Ben G said, rolling his eyes and taking another drag.<br>"Please, at least work on quitting?" I said, looking down at the floor.  
>"Whatever. I'll think about it."<p>

"What do you two want to eat tonight?" Jackson said, plopping down next to me on the sofa.  
>"Pizza?" Ben J said.<br>"Nah, We've had Pizza twice already this week."  
>"Chinese?"<br>"You know I don't like Chinese, Dude."  
>"You live on takeaway food, don't you?" I asked. Both Ben and Jackson looked at me and nodded. I shook my head. "Guys."<br>"Jackson's done an advert where he irons toast. He can't cook much better than that" Ben laughed. Jackson nudged him, chuckling.  
>"I am so cooking weekends, Boys. You just can't live on takeaways. It's almost as bad as smoking."<br>"I think my mom moved in, Jay." Ben said, still laughing lightly.  
>"Vick's just looking out for us. Ain't ya?" Jay smiled at me. I nodded, giggling a little.<p>

I woke up on the Saturday at ten. Jackson and Ben were both still asleep. I got up and, after getting changed into jeans and a top Ben had bought me, I looked in the fridge. They had gone shopping yesterday evening, a list from me in hand, so the fridge was full of useful stuff I could use, opposed to the butter and mouldy cheese left in there when I last checked. I pulled out three eggs, bacon, three medium mushrooms, two tomatoes, a packet of six sausages and the new tub of butter, putting them on the kitchen counter. I also got two tins of baked beans out and put them in a saucepan. Halfway through cooking the last egg, the smell had, most likely, drifted into the boy's bedrooms. Ben was the closest, and was the first one to come out in just his boxers, running his hand through his hair. He came over to one of the plates and went to grab a sausage, but I smacked his hand away.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to <span>review<span>, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Go get dressed first, Ben." I couldn't help but smile. "And tell Jay to do the same."  
>By the time they both came out, it was half past ten. I had put their plates on the usually unused dining table, with glasses, knives and forks. There was a bottle of orange juice and a jug of iced water in-between the glasses, too. I was sat down, my legs crossed on the seat, sipping at my water.<p>

"See, I told you my Mom moved in." Ben chuckled, fork in hand, stabbing at his food. I giggled, almost spitting the water I was sipping everywhere.  
>"Your Mom aint this good at cooking, Ben." Jackson said, chuckling and pouring some orange juice into his glass. "Thanks Vicky. This is really sweet of you."<br>"You guys paid for it, I just cooked it." I grinned, picking up my fork and starting with my mushrooms.  
>After breakfast, I sent them over to watch television. I usually wouldn't touch washing up, but I had to take the responsibility because, well, do you really think Jackson Rathbone at seventeen would wash his dishes? No, Didn't think so either. He's like other teenage boys my age. Which is kinda strange, seeing that he should be twenty six and famous. I almost forgot about that. I guess I've just been getting to know him, and I've forgotten who he actually is. I washed all the dishes and went over to join Ben and Jay on the sofa.<br>"Cartoons? Seriously?" I giggled.  
>"Nothin's wrong with a little cartoons on a Saturday mornin', Vick" Jackson chuckles, chucking a cushion at me.<p>

Around 2 in the afternoon, I decided that it was too nice of a day to let Ben and Jackson sit around in the dark watching TV. I stood up and, with my hands on my hips for effect, I looked at them.  
>"We should go out. Its sunny outside, and in all honesty, at our age we shouldn't be stuck inside this stuffy ole place."<br>"Yeah, yeah, after this" Ben said, waving his hand in dismissal at me. Jackson nudged him without looking away from the television.  
>"Fine, I'll go find something to do without you both. You can have square eyes if you want, not my problem." I shrugged, pulling on my woolly boot-y things. Heading for the door, Jackson got up and grabbed my arm gently.<br>"Wait for us, we're not lettin' you go on your own," He smiled at me before looking over at Ben "Are we, Ben?" He must have glared because Ben nodded and grabbed the television remote, reluctantly turning it off and getting up to go. I grinned at them both and fist pumped.  
>"To the park… if you have one around here anywhere" I laughed. Ben chuckled lightly and Jackson just grinned, nodding.<p>

Becca looked at me, raising her eyebrow.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked, watching me as I rubbed my forehead.<br>"Urr… I didn't schedule this visit, actually." I laughed.  
>"Did somebody spike your drink, and then you passed out?" Becca said, trying not to laugh.<br>"Its three in the afternoon, we aren't drinking alcohol. We're playing football in the park. Well, we were" Becca burst out laughing.  
>"You got knocked out?"<br>"Well! I was _trying_ to catch the ball when Ben kicked it in the air, and… yeah." I laughed, shaking my head. "Officially the first time I've been knocked out"  
>"Well, good luck with that. See you when you sleep" She said, as I closed my eyes and then reopened them slowly, the sun being blocked from my eyes by three figures.<br>"I think she's okay, she's waking up. Dude, you're an idiot"

Sat up now, Jackson sat next to me to make sure I was okay, Ben G kept giving me apologetic smiles while him and Ben J was kicking the "Soccer" ball back and forth.  
>"I really am fine, Jackson, you can go play if you want to." I smiled back at Ben G yet again.<br>"It's okay, Vick. I'm not letting you sit on your own, anyways."  
>About three minutes later, I turned to face him and giggled.<br>"Hola, Jackson. Como estas?" Jay looked at me with a puzzled look, chuckling.  
>"Soy bueno. Como estas?"<br>"…Soy bueno" I nodded, laughing because I had already used my little knowledge of spanish up asking him how he was and saying hello.  
>"Well, that was random" He chuckled again, looking at me. We both turned to see Ben G and Ben J walking up to us, throwing the ball at Jackson's head. Not able to catch it in time, it hit his head and bounce off in the opposite direction. He rubbed his forehead, much like I was doing about ten or twenty minutes ago.<br>"See, they're perfect for each other" Ben J told Ben G. I could feel my face go hot and giggled, putting my hood up on my hoodie to hide my face.

Jackson chuckled, patting my back.  
>"Ignore them, Vick."<br>"Trying" I laughed, still hiding my face. "Gawd, Johnson, Why'd you have to be so awkward!" I said, peeking up at him.  
>"Johnson?" He laughed as he plopped down."<br>"Well, You're Johnson and he's Graupner. Because I can't keep referring to you as Ben G and Ben J." I nodded. They shrugged, saying "Fair enough" in unison.  
>"Right, now what?" Graupner said, pulling my hood down and chuckling. I gave him a little glare, but left the hood as it was.<br>"Guess the song?" Johnson suggested. OhGawd. I don't know the years of songs. Please say no, Please say no. I cringed internally when the others agreed to it, as it would "Pass some time" Dammity damn. Its okay, as long as I can just think carefully. Just do Spice girl songs or something.  
>"Vicky first. I wanna see if she can sing" Graupner grinned evilly at me. OhGawd. I wasn't ready.<br>"You wont get me singing. Ever. I don't even know what songs are around at the moment." I admitted.

I ended up skipping my turn about six times. That was until they all jumped on me and forced me.  
>"I don't want to" I half laughed, half squeaked as Jay, Graupner and Johnson bundled me. "God this hurts. Please get off-a me!"<br>They all rolled off, laughing their pretty little heads off as I sat up, clutching my squished stomach and groaning.  
>"Not nice to play ruff, Boys" I said, wagging my finger at them all jokingly and laughing.<br>"Jay can kiss it better" Johnson teased, winking at me. I bet you he knew I'd go red! Jackson just chuckled. I pointed to my cheek.  
>"I'm pretty sure somebody smacked me 'round the face at the start of your most random bundle" … What was I doing!<br>"Sorry, I think that might've been me anyway" Jay said as he leant in to kiss my cheek softly. Butterflies exploded in my stomach, and I was pretty surprised I didn't squeal!  
>"I think she's happy you did that, dude." I heard one of the Ben's say. Apparently I actually did squeal. Kill. Me. Now.<p>

"Interlockens newest couple, eh?" Johnson elbowed Jay as we walked back to the apartment for dinner.  
>"Yeah, shouldn't you two be holding hands?" Graupner laughed, trying to push me closer to Jackson, causing me to trip over my own feet and fall into him.<br>"Sorry, Ben's an idiot" I said quietly, glaring at Graupner. He winked as if to say "You love it really" while Jackson steadied me and chuckled.  
>"Saturday movie night guys… and Lady. What movie we watching later?" Jay asked us all, which calmed me down a little because the teasing had me on edge. Its like they knew how I felt about Jackson! Its not good.<br>"I have Scream 3 on tape now. We should watch that, freak out Vicky" Johnson grinned evilly at me, while we walked towards the apartment. I must have been wide-eyed at the mention of a horror film, because he laughed at me and winked. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jay will keep you safe"  
>"Stop picking on meeeee" I pouted, making all three boys laugh.<br>"If you don't like scary-scary films, I got Pitch Black on video last week" Graupner grinned, obviously trying to push the film on us.  
>"God, Videos? They're so…" I started… Oh wait, They didn't have DVD's back … now, did they? "…Cool!" I laughed nervously.<p>

Finishing both Lasagnes I made, the boys slumped onto the sofa while I washed up.  
>"Make popcorn for the film?" Johnson grinned innocently at me from the sofa. I raised my eyebrow at him. He nudged Jay and muttered something I couldn't hear, and Jay chuckled, turning to look at me.<br>"I think he meant to say please somewhere, Vick." He smiled at me, and I could have melted. I smiled softly at him and nodded. He smiled softly in return and gave a wink before turning back to the television set. I grabbed some popcorn from one of the cupboards and put it in the microwave. When it was done, I poured it evenly into two bowls and plopped onto the sofa, handing Graupner and Johnson their bowl, and putting mine and Jackson's in his lap.  
>"Which film'd we end up pickin' then, boys?" I asked, as Johnson pushed the video tape into the VCR player. Oh, the old days when digital was completely relied on. Wait until they see blue-ray.<br>"Scream 3" Ben J grinned evilly at me and I went wide-eyed again, squeaking in horror.

About half-way through the film, I found myself peeking up at the screen from Jackson's shoulder. I jumped when another scary bit came and jumped up, shaking my head.  
>"I'm out. Going to bed. With the lights on!" I said, looking at my bed. Oh. The couch. Where was I going to sleep? Well, attempt to sleep, seeing I had just sat through half of the only horror film I have watched for months; The last being "Dread" where Jackson Rathbone himself is cut in half with an axe.<br>"Oh.. Urr" Jackson realised I couldn't actually go to bed, too. He pointed at his room. "I'll sleep here when the films finished, if you want"  
>Without saying a word, I looked at the screen to see another scary bit and squeaked, grabbing my PJ's and running to the bathroom to get changed before running to Jackson's room. I turned on the bedside light and left it on as I climbed into bed. I half hid under the covers, trying to push away the scary thoughts caused by the Bens' horrible game of "Lets scare Vicky with a really creepy film"<p>

Unable to fall asleep, I sat in Jackson's bed, wide awake and jumping at any little noise. About half an hour later, Jackson crept in, making sure not to wake me. When he noticed that I was still awake, he chuckled and sat on the end of the bed.  
>"You okay, Vick?"<br>"No" I said, quick and short. "I can't sleep"


	5. Chapter 5

"It wasn't that scary, Vic" Jackson chuckled as he went to his dresser to grab some boxers. They we're the sexiest things I had ever seen, by the way. Anyway, moving on from Jackson Rathbone's boxers, Eeeep! I stared at him blankly, just blinking at him. "Do you want me to keep the light on?" He laughed lightly.  
>"I can't sleep with the light on. I'm awkward like that" I smiled slightly at him. I really was freaked out from the film. I'm not good with horror whatsoever. I watched as Jackson took a few seconds to think before saying anything.<br>"Do you want me to sleep in here with you?" YES. I mean… Calm, Vicky, Calm. I nodded and scooted over, making sure he had enough room. He laughed lightly and held his boxers up._ As if I wasn't trying not to stare at them already. _I covered my eyes with my hands and laughed, before pulling the covers over my head so I couldn't see. All I could hear was Jackson laugh as he unzipped his jeans. UNF.

He slid into bed and got comfy, and I got comfy too, looking around the room awkwardly.  
>"Sorry they've been teasin' us all day, Vick" He said quietly. I could almost hear the smile on his face as he said "Us".<br>"They'll come to regret it soon enough" I muttered in a slightly sulky voice. Jay chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered, Darln'" I looked at him as he spoke, his thumb stroking my shoulder soothingly. I smiled as he grinned at me.<br>"Why? What're you gunna do?"  
>"I'm not goin' to do anythin'. We're gunna act like we're not bothered. Good idea or not?" He smiled at me, waiting for my approval of the plan. I nodded, not knowing exactly what he was thinking, but I went along with it anyway.<br>"Good idea. I will try my best, but I blush easily" I gave a little nervous giggle as I admitted that and Jay nodded, chuckling lightly.  
>"I noticed" He grinned and then proceeded to lean close and kiss my cheek.<p>

"EEEEKKK" I screamed as soon as I saw Becca. She laughed.  
>"Oh god. What now? I hope you used protection!"<br>"What is it with you and your gutter mind?" I laughed "He kissed me on the cheeeeeek!" I did a little dance around Becca's room and she laughed, shaking her head.  
>"You're love struck! Like Rory was with—" Becca started.<br>"Ah, Becca! No Gilmore Girls reference when I'm squealing please!" I interrupted and then squealed, causing Becca to laugh again.  
>"What happened then? You're in bed with him again." She wiggled her eyebrows with a pervy grin on her face. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Scary film. Need I say more?"  
>"Nope," She grinned at me. "You never were good with scary films."<br>I nodded, laughing lightly as I continued to dance a little, obviously a little over excited… And then I opened my eyes once again.

I woke up to a warm embrace, and to the sweetest, most comforting scent I had ever smelt. Jackson's head was above mine as he hugged me close. The lazy bugger was still sleeping. I would have looked at the clock if I wasn't so comfy. I shifted a little to get comfier; My arm was in the most awkward position behind me.  
>"You fidget so much, Vic" Jackson whispered. I looked up and his eyes were open now and he was smiling softly down at me. I blushed instantly and looked down again. Our faces were inches apart. AHH!<br>"It's hard to get comfy on a lumpy mattress." I retorted.  
>"Better than the couch?" He chuckled<br>"Sofa"  
>"Touche." He said as he kisses your hair. I grinned, knowing he couldn't see my facial expression, and squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to contain my excitement. Jackson laughed and nudged me. Looking up at him, I tried to look as casual as possible.<br>"What?" I laughed lightly and waited for his response.  
>"You squealed."<p>

"I will tickle you if you don't stop hiding your face from me" Jackson laughed. I had apparently, once again, squealed quietly after he kissed my hair. Damn Jay.  
>"I'm trying to go back to sleep on your rocky mountain mattress, Jay." I mumbled into the pillow. Jay laughed and I could feel him shift his weight. He was sat on the edge of the bed and he was leaning towards me, preparing to tickle me. Not to mention, he was still in just boxer shorts.<br>"Tres…Dos…" He started saying. I looked up from the pillow, raising my eyebrow.  
>"What?"<br>"Uno!" Jackson laughed and attacked my sides, causing me to roll over and fall off the bed in my attempt to escape.  
>"Ooww." I said as Jay sat laughing hard. I held my hand up. "I'm good."<br>"Jay and Vick sitting in a tree F-u-"  
>"Don't be so cruuuude, Benjamin!" I yelled as I looked up to the door, seeing him stood there. Jay was still in fits of laughter on the bed, holding his sides. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't fight the smile.<p>

The only reason Johnson had walked in, he admitted, was because he knew we were awake and he wanted breakfast. I rolled my eyes and questioned as to why I should make him something to eat, but I ended up making us all breakfast anyway.  
>"Youre washing the dishes, though" I told Johnson. Jay snickered at that as if Ben had been scolded. "Fine" He rolled his eyes as he dug his fork into the rest of his scrambled eggs.<br>"Thank you, Vick" Jay said, with the sweetest smile that made me melt inside.  
>"You're welcome" I grinned at him and giggled when he nudged Johnson hard in the side, reminding him to say it too.<br>"Thank you, Mom" He said with his mouth full, side-eyeing Jay.  
>"You're welcome, Son." I laughed, leaning back in my seat and sipping at my orange juice. Jay got up and helped Johnson with the washing up, which I thought was cute. That is until the ended up flinging soap bubbles all over each other. I couldn't help but laugh when Johnson slipped and ended up sat on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please review!<em>


End file.
